


巴黎最冷的一天

by Taste_yuli



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli





	巴黎最冷的一天

我从俄罗斯来巴黎，在这座城市呆了很多年。离开的时候，还会记起这里发生过的许多事，主要和他有关。

我记得有一年夏天，我和他，还有亚典波罗，我们喊了尤里安出来一起去看球赛，那天来看比赛的人很多，市政厅广场的大屏幕前堵得水泄不通，连我们逃脱人群找到的偏僻酒馆门口都围了里外三层。他坐在酒馆对面的一辆私家车顶上，对我晃了晃手上的啤酒瓶喊我过去，亚典波罗还没来得及爬上来，尤里安就挥着胳膊喊我们下去，没过一会儿，汽车主人便下楼把我们统统赶下来，把车开走。车边的人群一哄而散，我们扫兴地靠在高墙边，抓着老旧的水管，卖力垫起脚尖，嚷嚷要打爆前面那些挡住屏幕的脑袋。

香烟那时候已经涨到了将近15法郎一盒，贵得堪比布拉诺岛的玻璃手工艺品。因为财务紧张，卡介伦严格控制我们的吸烟量，尤里安还太小，没人会允许他抽烟（他和先寇布两位老师大概除外），我们其他三个人共抽一支烟，吸过一口轮流递给旁边的伙伴。那时我站在他身后，看着他的耳朵和橘红色发梢在自己吐出的烟雾里若隐若现，我失去了一切看比赛的心情。

中场休息时亚典波罗和尤里安穿过人群去对街买晚餐，他被骚动的人流推挤到我身侧，他用肩膀撞了撞我，接着转过头望着我，故意把含在嘴里的烟吐在我脸上，绿眼睛隐在半垂的睫毛后，亮得惊人。他和每一个我遇见过的、美丽的法国人一样性感迷人，我承认，我看得入神了，灵魂都出了窍的那种。

那场比赛法国赢了，他疯了一样拉着我跑上主路，我们站在香榭丽舍大街汹涌的人潮里接吻，他凑近我耳边，扯着嗓子说他爱我，游行的球迷呼声震天，我怀疑我听错了，我也扯着嗓子回问他你说什么，他把我推远一些，用口型重复了一遍他爱我。

我确信他酒喝得有点多，脑子开始不清醒，他在说疯话。他似乎想要疯遍巴黎的每一个大街小巷，他拉着我在地铁上乱蹦，和列车长一起唱赞颂蓝队的歌谣，把点燃的烟花棒扔进垃圾桶，站在报刊亭顶棚跳毫无章法的舞蹈，爬上共和广场的女神像大喊“法兰西万岁”。

那是我生命中最明亮的一个夏天，他是夏日里耀眼的太阳光辉。

我们回宿舍做爱，他洗完澡，带着一身柠檬味的水汽，趴到我身上，勾住我的脖子咬我的嘴唇，大腿缠在我腰侧，像只黏人的猫咪。我进入他的身体，像他进入无数个女人的身体那样，让他呻吟着抱紧我，然后我们共赴极乐，一次又一次。

大概从那个时候起，我开始有那么一点点希望他说他爱我是句真心话。我们做爱，做过很多很多次，但我从不确定他是否有那么一点爱过我，我猜他把爱已经给了全银河的女性，剩不下什么给我。但其实我也不那么想要他的爱，他能把委身人下那种情迷意乱的喘息，还有不知假意还是真心的眼泪独独留给了我一个人，我好像也没什么不知足了。

因为说到底，我也不知道我到底算不算爱他，或只是单纯想和他呆在一块儿，以便打发我无处安放的无聊人生。

有关他的记忆似乎总是和夏天密不可分。

巴黎歌剧院门外，隔着哈利维大道与奥伯街交汇的路口，对面就是和平咖啡馆。我和他在这里度过了无数个炎热的夏日午后，有时是他点一份芝士蛋糕，我点一份冰淇淋杯，有时他一个人点一份芝士蛋糕和一份冰淇淋杯，我就像现在这样，看着他吃。只是那时候我能坐在他身边做填字游戏。

冬天气温转凉，Menu上的夏季冰饮会在某一天突然被热可可替代，只有他最爱的蓝莓芝士蛋糕一直在甜点那栏的末尾，让我总也走不出那些漫长的夏天。

说到底，我是舍不得他。

我随他走上公交车，因为是节日，全城都沉浸在家庭聚会的快乐中，车上乘客很少，他独自一人坐在最后排的座位。奥斯曼大街华灯初上，车窗外的行道树挂着银白色串灯，从夜幕下略过，在他脸上映出流星萤火般的光影。

巴士最后停在城郊的公墓，我跟在他身后，走到一尊墓碑面前，他弯下身，从怀里掏出一本填字游戏的合订本放在上面。

“伊万•高尼夫。”他念出墓碑上的那个名字，声音完全没有平时张扬的神气，轻柔而镇静。我看不见他的脸，但听声音我知道他大概正在微笑。

他在喊我。

“生日快乐。”

那是巴黎最冷的一天，连绵阴雨笼罩了整个圣母教堂的钟楼，他在黑色风衣与围巾下发抖。而我无法像过去每一个冬天那样从身后抱住他，告诉他，奥利比圣诞快乐。

往年这种时候，他都会转过身回抱我，说，伊万，生日快乐。

在这一刻，我确信我是爱他的，他应该也是爱我的。

尽管互不知晓，尽管我们再也没有机会知晓，但这一刻我确信，我们曾深深相爱过。

 

\- FIN -


End file.
